Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an audio recording method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an audio recording program.
Background Art
Image forming apparatuses that collect sound from a sound input unit such as a microphone, digitize it into audio data, add the audio data into image data to output the image data with the audio data to other apparatuses via a network or store the audio data in a recording medium are appearing recently.
In these image forming apparatuses, audio data is usually used for adding information to image data such as descriptions of image data, and it is usual to sample sound during scanning image data. However, if the image forming apparatus is operating, operating noise and surrounding noise are mixed into the sampled sound, degrading clarity of the audio data.
To cope with issue, a facsimile machine that stops operating the mechanical system during recording audio and starts operating the mechanical system after finishing recording audio is known. In the known technology, in the facsimile machine that includes a sound recording/playing unit, an output unit that scans documents, a controller that controls turning the cooling fan on and off, and a storing unit that stores received data, if the facsimile machine is in idle state, the fan is turned off, it is stopped scanning documents, and the received data is stored in the storing unit if the received data exists. Subsequently, the fan is turned on after finishing recording sound, it is started to scan documents again, and the stored received data is output.
That is, in the known technology, the data output unit, the scanning unit, and the mechanical unit such as the fan are stopped operating in recording sound, and the operation prohibition is released after finishing recording sound to suppresses the operating noise of the mechanical system from getting mixed in the recorded sound.